headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Sith Lord
| image = | classification = Title | franchises = Star Wars | films = | programs = Star Wars: The Clone Wars | comics = Star Wars Vol 1 Star Wars Vol 2 Star Wars Vol 3 Star Wars: Dark Times Vol 1 | characters = Anakin Skywalker; Dooku; Sheev Palpatine | related = Jedi Order; Lightsaber; Order of the Sith }} A Sith Lord is a fictional title featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. It refers to one who is in a position of authority within the ranks of the Order of the Sith. The Sith are a group of individuals who are practiced in the ways of The Force, but utilize a form known as the Dark Side of the Force, which embraces personal gain and the acquisition of power. The proper form of address for a Sith Lord, is Darth. When one is indoctrinated into the ways of the Sith, they forsake their given name and adopt a new Sith name, one that usually carries an heir of menace about it, such as Darth Sidious, Darth Tyranus, Darth Maul, etc. The history of the Sith goes back more than one-thousand generations, and they have waged an unending battle against their light-side counterparts, the Order of the Jedi. Due to the nature of self-centered behavior that governs the Sith, it was inevitable that the group would fall into a period of intense in-fighting. Sith Lord Darth Bane established the Rule of Two, which meant that only two Sith Lords could be active at any one time. Characters Canon * Darth Bane * Darth Maul * Darth Plagueis * Darth Sidious * Darth Tyranus * Darth Vader Legends * Darth Bane * Darth Maul * Darth Plagueis * Darth Sidious * Darth Tyranus * Darth Vader Notes * Lord of the Sith redirects to this page. * Just because one is a member of the Sith Order, it does not necessarily mean that they are a Sith Lord. * A Dark Jedi may exhibit goals, agendas and abilities similar to a Sith, but not necessarily be a member of the Sith Order. * Whereas members of the Jedi Order may utilize lightsabers of varying color, members of the Sith traditionally only use red-hued light sabers. The color of the lightsaber is based on the type of Kaiburr crystal that is used in the blade's construction. * A female who holds this title is referred to as a Sith Lady, which redirects to this page. * The modern-era Sith Lords usually dress in black attire, which may include a cloak, black tunics, pants, and boots, or in some cases protective body armor. * It appears that when one completely embraces the Dark Side of the Force, their eyes turn a sickly shade of yellow. Palpatine's eyes were yellow, as were Anakin Skywalker's when he became Darth Vader. Darth Maul's eyes were also yellow. Related categories * Sith Lords category See also Gallery Appearances |-|Films= * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story - Darth Vader. * Solo: A Star Wars Story - Maul (formerly a Sith Lord). * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace - Darth Sidious & Darth Maul. * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones - Darth Sidious & Darth Tyranus. * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - Darth Sidious, Darth Tyranus & Darth Vader. Darth Plagueis referenced. * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope - Darth Vader. * Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back - Darth Vader; Darth Sidious as a hologram. * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi - Darth Vader & Darth Sidious. * Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Luke references Darth Sidious by name. * Star Wars Holiday Special - Darth Vader (archival footage from A New Hope). * Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Darth Sidious & Darth Tyranus. |-|Television= |-|Comics= * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith 3 - Darth Sidious; 1st Anakin as Darth Vader. * Star Wars: Darth Vader 19 - Darth Vader only. |-|Novels= * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (novelization) - Darth Sidious & Darth Maul. Darth Bane referenced. * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (novelization) - Darth Sidious & Darth Tyranus. * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (novelization) - Darth Sidious, Darth Tyranus & Darth Vader. Darth Plagueis referenced. * Star Wars: From the Adventures of Luke Skywalker - Darth Vader. * Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (novelization) - Darth Vader. Darth Sidious in hologram form. * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (novelization) - Darth Vader & Darth Sidious. * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (novelization) - Darth Vader. |-|Video games= * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed - Darth Vader. |-|Short stories= |-|Other= * Family Guy: Blue Harvest - Darth Stewie. * Family Guy: Something, Something, Something, Dark Side - Darth Stewi and Emperor Pewterschmidt. * Family Guy: It's a Trap! - Darth Stewie and Emperor Pewterschmidt. * Hardware Wars - Darph Nader.